With the development of technology, more and more additional functions of automotive glass emerge. For example, for the communication effect, automotive glass is often with an antenna function. In order to implement the antenna function and to receive AM/FM signals or other communication signals, an antenna is usually printed on the automotive glass. To enable the antenna on the automotive glass to communicate with external equipment, it is necessary to solder an antenna component onto the printed antenna, so that the external equipment is communicated with the printed antenna via the antenna component, and further the automotive glass possesses the antenna function.
In order to solder the antenna component onto the automotive glass, a soldering method, such as hot iron soldering or hot air soldering, is used. The hot iron soldering uses an electric soldering iron to melt solder tin by a single point in a heat conduction mode, to make the antenna component to be soldered onto the automotive glass. The hot iron soldering method is instable to a certain extent as both a heating time period and a cooling time are controlled manually. The hot air soldering method uses a heater of a soldering torch to heat compressed air or inert gas to a temperature required for melting solder tin, where the heated air or gas is used to heat solder tin of the antenna component so that the solder tin melts, and then the antenna component are soldered onto the automotive glass under a relatively small pressure. By the hot air soldering method, as solder joints are surrounded by a plastic component, the heated air or gas will melt the plastic component, thereby affecting the appearance of products. Additionally, the hot air soldering method has poor flexibility.
Therefore, a new soldering method is needed to implement soldering between a glass and an antenna component.